Merry Christmas Johnny
by Lorraine1963
Summary: It's nearly Christmas and once again John is stuck on Thunderbird Five


Disclaimer: Apart from the characters and concepts I've invented, I don't own any of them.

Author's Note First story I've done on line; so please be kind.

Merry Christmas Johnny

John stared out of the view port of Thunderbird Five and watched as Thunderbird Three headed for home. He sighed; normally he loved his job and being among the stars, but there were times when he wished he was home.

It was two weeks until Christmas and once again he would be spending it on Thunderbird Five. Oh sure his father had said that next year it would be different; but he had said that every year that International Rescue had been operating. And then it would get to that time of year when you start planning for Christmas and realize that it was too late to do anything this year but next year it would be different. Yeah right.

Now that Thunderbird Three was out of sight John turned in the direction of the star named after his late mother. He closed his eyes. "Ma you know I love my job but once, just once I wish I could spend Christmas at home, with all my family."

"Calling International Rescue."

John opened his eyes.

"Calling International Rescue."

John signed. "In the meantime duty calls." He turned, crossed to the control console and pressed the appropriate button. "International Rescue receiving your call."

"International Rescue great, we really need your help but I'm not sure you can. I wasn't even sure if I should have called."

"Let me be the judge of that. Tell me your problem."

John sat as it was explained to him.

Yes it was certainly unusual; it was a scenario that hadn't even been consider when International Rescue was being set up. John wondered if they could help; it would take an awful lot of manpower and womanpower too.

"Can you help International Rescue?"

"I'll have to come back to you on that."

"Sure I understand."

"I'll contact you on this frequency as soon as I can. Try to keep calm, International Rescue out."

John dropped his head and closed his eyes. Why oh why did he say that? It sounds so corny given the circumstances. He opened his eyes, lifted his head and sat back in his chair as he pondered the problem. For once time was not a problem, yet, so taking a few minutes to consider things would make no difference. As he thought about it a smile appeared on his face as an idea came to him.

He turned to his computer hoping that a certain file would be there. It was. His smile got bigger as he realized that they could help after all.

Time to call the Cavalry.

John had been right; this job needed a lot of man and womanpower. There would be no sitting around at Mobile Control; in fact John coordinated everything from Thunderbird Five. Although it needed many hands it wasn't a hard job but it was a long one. Lucky no other calls came in in the meantime.

Finally it was over and John went to bed that night with a smile on his face at a job well done.

Christmas Eve and John was putting the finishing touches to his Christmas tree. His father didn't really approve of decorations in the Thunderbirds – wouldn't look professional – but John felt that Thunderbird Five should be the exception. It was after all his home for six months of the year and it wasn't as if anyone was going to see it. Therefore on his last trip to the mainland John had brought himself a four foot tree with all the trimming and some hanging decorations for his sleeping quarters which were already up. With the last bauble in place John stepped back to admire his handy work. He nodded and his gaze fell upon a nearby crate. Inside were his Christmas presents which he now arranged under the tree.

The tree was placed in front of the view port; although it had been many years since John stopped believing in Santa Claus; if he did exist and came riding by and just happened to look in he would see the tree.

John stood and glanced out as if expecting to see a guy in a red suit flying by.

He then turned and crossed to the control console. As he sat he looked at his watch. It was coming up for lunch time although in some parts of the world it was still December the 23rd.

"Calling International Rescue."

'_Oh good grief. Now? The guys will love this.'_

"Call International Rescue. I need your help."

'_Why else would you be calling?'_ John turned on the radio. "International Rescue. How can we help?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain out here. Can I come in?"

"Come in? Come in where?"

"Where you are?"

"And where are you?"

"I'm outside your door. Please may I come in?"

'_Gee what time did he start?' _"Had a bit too much Christmas spirit Sir?"

"I've got loads of it that why I need your help."

Yes he certainly needed help but not the sort that John could give. The man may not have sounded drunk but he was certainly making no sense.

"Please let me come in and I'll explain everything."

John decided to humour the man, maybe he could find out something useful; like who could come and pick him up. "Okay come on in."

"Thank you. Be with you in one and one half minutes."

'_Oh very funny.'_

What happened next took John totally by surprise. A light began to flash on the console - the outer airlock door was being opened. John tried to over ride it but found he couldn't. Having been outside many times he found himself counting the seconds it would take for someone from outside to enter the station. The timing was exact. The flashing stopped only to be replaced moments later by another light flashing indicating that the inner airlock door was opening. Someone or something had entered the station. John knew how long it would take for that someone to get to the control room and he tried to call home only to find that the radio wasn't working.

Then he heard them, footsteps. Whoever was making them sounded huge and had taken a lot less time than John would have taken from the airlock. There was no time to hide. John moved to the centre of the room, pulled out his gun, briefly checking to make sure it was loaded with tranquillizers, pointed it at the door and waited.

In walked a man who must have been at least seven feet tall. He stopped only a few feet from John and didn't seem the least bit fazed by the gun in his hand. But it wasn't his height that took John by surprise but what he was wearing. Instead of a space suit he was dressed as a Viking.

"Hello Mr Tracy. Oh may I call you John?"

"Who are you?"

"I've had many names over the years. One of my more familiar ones is Odin."

"Is that a first name or a last?"

"Aaah back in the days when I was known as Odin it was just Odin." He glanced at the gun. "I promise you John I mean you no harm. Can't we dispense with the gun?" He held out his hand as if expecting John to place it there. Yeah like that was going to happen.

John then felt a tugging on his hand as if someone was trying to pull the gun out of it, but Odin hadn't moved. Suddenly the gun was wrenched out of his hand. John stared at it as it seemed to hover in the air for a few moments. Then it floated to the other man's hand. John saw Odin's hand close around it, then open again – his gun was gone. He looked up at the man who indicated that John should check his holster. John looked down; his gun was back in its original place. John quickly looked up at the man once more.

"Perhaps if you saw me it more familiar attire?"

Then before John's eyes, the man's appearance changed. He became at least a foot shorter and his Viking dress was replaced by a very familiar red suit.

John just stared. "Santa?"

"The one and only. Let me explain. Centuries ago when I was known as Odin and this time of year was known as Yuletide, it was said that I would go among my people giving gifts to those I felt deserved them. And to begin with I did. But as my popularity grew and the area I was said to cover got bigger my gifts became more of a spiritual nature. Goodwill, merriment, a feeling of euphoria; what you would call the Spirit of Christmas. When I only had the Scandinavia counties to deal with my job was fairly easy but with the spread of Christianity and stories of a certain bishop who was born in what is now called Turkey who had a reputation for gift giving Odin became St Nickolas and then later Santa Claus or Father Christmas. It meant I could carry on giving my gifts of the season even if it was under another name. Those who continued to believe in the old gods would know who the real gift giver was. Anyway as Christianity spread my job got harder until now it's spread all over the world. True, thanks to time zones I have longer than I used to but I have to travel so fast I become invisible so no one ever sees me. And now thanks to your father..."

"Dad? What's he got to do with him?"

"Okay not just him, but he does have the distinction of being one of the first men to return to the lunar surface and help set up a Moon colony."

"The Moon Colony?"

He nodded. "It's their Christmas too; I'm expected to visit them as well. But travelling around the world and its satellite in one night? I just don't have the time."

John shrugged. "Couldn't you just start a little earlier?"

"Yes I could. But I didn't get my reputation for wisdom for nothing. I've studied humanity for thousands of years and I know that if I give my gifts too soon or too late the people concerned will feel cheated. No John, if I'm to continue to do this job it must be done in the time honoured fashion and in the time allowed."

"And how can I help?"

Santa held up his right hand and in it appeared a disc. "This is a computer programme. It contains the Spirit of Christmas. If you'll let me put it into your computer at the approximate moment it will transmit my gifts of goodwill, merriment and euphoria to the lunar surface. And it can be up graded in case man ever builds a colony on Mars."

"What will happen if man settles on planets outside of our solar system?"

"I'm hopping said planets will have deities of their own who do the same job as I do so I can deputise. After all how do you think I can be in all those department stores at the same time?"

John chose not to answer.

"This programme won't harm your other programmes, in fact you won't even know it's there. So? Will you let me up load it?"

Having seen what the man could do John didn't really feel he had any choice. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you." Santa turned and crossed to the computer. But instead of opening the disc drive he simply turned his hand so that the disc was now touching the computer.

As John watched the disc seemed to melt into the computer and only moments later it 'reversed' out again.

"Done." Santa held up his hand again and John wasn't surprised when the disc vanished. "Well my task here is done. Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you. May I wish you, your family and every member of International Rescue the very merriest and best Christmas ever."

"And a Merry Christmas, or should I say a Merry Yuletide to you too."

The man smiled, turned and walked to the door. He stopped and turned once more. "And you'll get your Christmas wish this year." He gave a wink and left.

When John could no longer hear his footsteps he moved to the console. He watched as a light started to flash as the inner airlock door started to open. When it stopped it was replaced only moments later as the outer door was opened. When that too had stopped John moved to the view port.

He didn't have long to wait as into his view came eight reindeer pulling a sledge carrying Santa sitting in front of huge sacks of toys.

As he passed Santa turned and waved and John waved back.

As John watched the sledge manoeuvred into exactly the same position that Thunderbird Three got into before it fired its boosters. And that's just what the sledge appeared to do, there was a loud noise like an engine firing and then the sledge was gone, moving so fast it appeared like a streak of light hearing towards the Earth.

John suddenly felt the need to sit down; he turned only to find his chair was behind him. He sat and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five."

John opened his eyes and sat bolt upright.

"Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five, come in John."

John glanced at his watch and realized he must have dozed off. Oh man he couldn't admit to that; he'd never hear the end of it.

"John from Alan, come in John." This time it came from his watch.

That gave him an idea; it would be embarrassing, but nowhere near as embarrassing as admitting he'd fallen asleep at his post. He activated his watch then quickly covered it with his hand. "Go ahead Alan."

"John? I've lost the picture."

"No you haven't; I've got my hand over my watch."

"Why?"

John took a deep breath. "Because I'm on the toilet."

"On the toilet? You mean you're having a ..."

"Yes Alan. What can I do for you?"

Although his brother couldn't see him Alan smiled."Pack your bags and put Thunderbird Five on automatic; you're coming home for Christmas."

"I am?" John nearly uncovered his watch. "Why?"

It was Scott who answered. "Father suddenly had a desire for all of us to be home for Christmas. Don't ask me why."

John smiled. "Perhaps he became full of the Spirit of Christmas?"

"The spirit being single malt. He was having a scotch when he ordered Alan and I to come and get you."

"Our E.T.A is twenty eight minutes."

"F.A.B. Alan. John out."

He waited a few moments before he looked at his watch. He wouldn't put it past Alan to keep the link open so as to catch his brother on the toilet. But when he did take a peek his watch was just a watch.

He blew out a breath as he realized how close he'd come to getting caught napping.

Man that was a weird dream.

Then he realized where he was sitting; in his chair facing the view port. But when he had last sat down he was at the control console. His chair had only been moved when... No. He stood and pushed the chair back to its original place, It couldn't be...

Never the less once he'd put Thunderbird Five on automatic he did check the computer for any programmes that shouldn't be there. He didn't find any but as Odin had told him; he wouldn't even know it was there.

When that was done he went into his sleeping quarters and packed his bag.

When he was done he glanced around at the decoration. Typical; the first time he'd chosen to put some up and he wouldn't be here to enjoy them.

He then went back into the control room and laid his bag on the chair while he re-packed his presents back into the crate. Funny; it seemed like only five minutes ago that he was putting them under his tree.

He suddenly remembered that he hadn't had lunch. But oddly enough he didn't feel hungry which was just as well because he had no time to have something now. He could only hope that he could last until dinner time. Dinner time? He smiled as he realized he'd be having Christmas Eve dinner at home with his family, all his family and boy would his Grandmother make a fuss.

He turned to face the direction where his mother's star was. "Thanks Ma."

He crossed to the view port so he could catch the first sight of Thunderbird Three. When it came into his field of vision it didn't stay there for long as Alan manoeuvred it into the docking ring. John closed his eyes so he could picture the scene. In fact he was still there when Scott called. "Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five, ready for boarding tube."

John opened his eyes and quickly turned and rushed to the console. "F.A.B." He pressed the appropriate button.

"We didn't catch you on the hop again did we Johnny?"

"Yes. I was looking out the view port at the sight of Thunderbird Three outside my window on Christmas Eve. Scott, this is my Christmas wish – to be home for Christmas."

"And it's been ours to have you home. Guess Grandma's nagging finally paid off."

"Do you need me to come across John or can you manage?"

"I'll be fine, thanks Alan."

John picked up his bag and did one final check of the control console to make sure everything was working fine. He then crossed and placed his bag on the crate, bent his knees, grabbed hold of the crate at either end and picked it up.

It didn't seem long before he was entering the control cabin of Thunderbird Three, which only had seats for two.

Scott stood. "Do you want to take over John? I don't mind."

His brother gave him a look. "I'm on holiday, you can do the driving. If you need me I'll be in the lounge." John then smiled at his brothers and left.

They waited patiently until John came through on the radio. "Okay I'm strapped in."

"F.A.B. John." Alan started the departure procedure.

John knew Thunderbird Three's procedure so well that he knew exactly what Alan was now doing and it came as no surprise when Alan's voice came through over the radio.

"This is your captain speaking welcoming you aboard flight TB 3. You may now release your seat belts and walk about if you wish."

John simply smiled as he undid his belt.

It wasn't long before he was starting to feel bored; not used to being a passenger he was at a bit of a loss as to what to do. He looked about for something to read but found nothing. His gaze felt upon the crate at his feet. He opened it and picked up one of the presents, wondering what was inside.

"Caught you."

John looked up as Alan, carrying two cups of coffee, entered the take off lounge. "I wasn't going to open it." He put it back, closed the lid and took the cup offered. "Shouldn't Scott be doing this? You're the astronaut."

Alan sat next to him. "I thought it was about time Scott tried managing Thunderbird Three on his own." He drank some of his coffee.

"Would you like to try again?"

"Okay." Alan moved closer to his brother. "Every since we started the only time I get to spend some time with you is when we're on duty. I just wanted a few moments alone with you and once we're home we might not get the chance."

John smiled and placed his arm across Alan's shoulder1s. "That's a nice thought Alan. What would you like to talk about?"

"Ah."

"Don't worry. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

They just sat there enjoying their coffee and each others' company.

Eventually Alan looked at his watch. "I'd better get back up there; we'll be coming up on re-entry soon." He stood and took John's empty cup. "Don't forget to buckle up and I'll see you soon."

"Yes...Sir." John smiled as he re-did his seat belt and Alan left.

His gaze went to the small window; the view was entirely of the Earth. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a streak of light moving through the upper atmosphere. He smiled. "Thanks Santa."

Up in Thunderbird Five a light flashed on the computer as a programme started to run.

Christmas Eve at home was just as John had always imagined it would be. Not that it took much imagination as the space link would be open; but it wasn't the same as being there. And he was particularly touched by the fact that they had left the star for him to place on top of the main tree.

As the evening wore on people started to drift off to bed until only the brothers were left.

Scott looked at his watch. "We should go to bed ourselves."

"Are you saying that in case we get a call out?" asked Virgil "or because Santa won't come until we're in bed."

"Both."

John got to his feet and started to move to the patio doors.

"John?" asked Scott.

"I'm going to look for Santa, just like the old days."

That was the cue for all four of them to join him out on the balcony.

They stood in a row starring up at the sky.

"I don't think we've ever done this here" remarked Gordon."The last time was that last Christmas we had in Kansas."

"Do you ever miss Kansas?" asked Virgil.

The others looked at him out of the corner of their eyes.

"Of course" replied Scott. "It's where we grew up; it'll always be home."

"So where are we now?"

"Home. Kansas is our spiritual home."

"Home is where your heart is" remarked John. "And ours is with our family."

There was no answer to that.

After a while Gordon decided to turn in. "Good night guys. Merry Christmas. Come on Alan, Santa won't come if we're not in bed."

Alan starred at him; just how old did his brother think he now was? Then Alan saw the look in Gordon's eyes. "Yeah I am kinda tried. Good night. Merry Christmas."

There was a chorus of good nights and merry Christmases as the two youngest left.

"They're up to something" remarked Scott. "Better keep your door locked."

John just smiled and starred up at the sky once more.

"Looking for Ma's star?" asked Virgil.

John nodded. "I made a wish on that star; that I'd be home for Christmas. Who says miracles never happen at Christmas? So what happened with Father and his sudden desire to have me home?"

Scott shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Father had taken his drink out onto the balcony, Virg was playing carols on the piano, the terrible two were singing along in their own unique way and I was sending Christmas greetings on my laptop. Father suddenly came into the room and announced you were coming home for Christmas."

John turned to him. "Not that I'm complaining but you didn't ask him why?"

Scott thought for a moment. "You know, it didn't occur to me to. What about you Virg?"

"Now that you've mentioned it - no."

John smiled.

"John, what do you know?"

'_If I told you Scott you'll think I was mad._' He turned and moved to the door. "As I said the Spirit of Christmas."

His two brothers followed him inside and crossed the room, Scott turning out the light as they left the room and headed for their bedrooms. They said their goodnights and merry Christmases at their bedroom doors.

The next morning John felt two large lumps land on his bed on either side of him. He didn't react. "Morning Gordon, Morning Alan. Merry Christmas."

"How did you know it was us?" asked the second youngest.

"You've done this to me every Christmas since you were about six. As soon as you two went off the bed we knew you were up to something. So what's the time? Six?""

"Try nine" was the youngest comment.

That made John open his eyes and pull his left arm out from under his bed clothes to look at his watch. "Oops."

"If I didn't know better" Alan looked at Gordon as he rested his elbow on the bed, made a fist and rested his head on it. "I'd say he was waiting for us to come and jump on his bed."

"It's the little things you miss being on Thunderbird Five, like you two jumping on my bed, pulling a cracker. Have you ever tried to pull a cracker by yourself; it's not much fun."

"Oh shut up. You're making me feel bad about all those Christmases you spent up there instead of me."

John smiled and cupped Alan's cheek in his hand. "Hey don't feel bad. Whatever it was that made Father decide to have me home has convinced me that next year will be different. So you'd better enjoy this year kiddo because next year I've a feeling you'll be spending it in the tin can."

That earned him a smile.

John dropped his hand. "Now if one of you wouldn't mind moving so I can get up."

Gordon rolled off the bed and into a standing position.

John pushed himself into a sitting position, pulled back his covers, swung his feet to the ground and began putting on his housecoat and slippers.

"You're not getting dressed?" asked Gordon.

"When I'm good and ready."

When John entered the kitchen the first thing he noticed was the pile of food on the counter. When his brothers had told him about the amount of food his Grandmother and Kyrano would cook for Christmas he'd just assumed they were exaggerating; he now knew they weren't

.

"Good morning Mr. John Sir. Merry Christmas."

"Morning Kyrano and a Merry Christmas to you too." He glanced once more at the pile of food as he sat at the table. "I think I'll just have a light breakfast if that's okay." He then noticed that the only food on the tables was several boxes of different cereals and a few rounds of toast.

"Perfectly. It has become something of a tradition in this house that breakfast on Christmas morning is just cereals and toast."

"I can see why."

After breakfast, as John made his way to the lounge, the first thing he became aware of was singing. Virgil was obviously at the piano playing one of the family's favourite carols, while his brothers were gathered around him singing along.

As he entered the room, closely followed by Kyrano, he saw that he was right. His father was behind his desk, his grandmother and Tin-Tin were on the couch, where they were joined by Kyrano, and Brains was on one of the chairs.

The carol was about half way through so John went and joined his brothers.

Scott turned and smiled at him as he took his position next to him.

Gordon gave him a nudge and indicated their father; Jeff now had a camera pointing at them.

When the carol was finished it was Gordon who asked. "Can we open our presents now?"

Jeff continued to film. "Now we're all here, yes. Positions."

"Positions?" asked John.

"Father's reviving another tradition" Virgil remarked as he got to his feet. "We all charge for our presents." He indicated the pile of presents that were no longer under the tree, but were now stacked near the patio doors. " However." He whispered in John's ear and his brother nodded his understanding.

Jeff made a point of clearing his throat. "When you're ready?"

Virgil and John went and stood with their brothers; as far away from their presents as the room would allow.

"On your marks."

All five bent forward.

"Get set."

They bent lower.

"Go!"

There was a mad dash for the presents, but when they reached them all five just dropped to their knees. They began to sort through the file in a very gentlemanly way. Each label was carefully checked and handed over to the recipient

It wasn't long before each was kneeling before a smaller pile of presents. Four brothers turned and looked at Scott.

Who gave a nod of his head.

A mad frenzy began, wrapping paper was ripped off and flung in the air as each tried to be the first to open all his presents.

When they were done there was a chorus of thank yous and your welcomes.

As each brother gathered up his loot and went and found himself a seat, Jeff laid down his camera and gave out the rest of the presents and another chorus of thank yous and your welcomes followed.

John found himself a seat under the portraits and stared down at his pile of presents as Scott sat next to him.

"You plan on getting dressed sometime today?"

Before he could answer the eyes of Alan's portrait began to flash in time to the bleeps.

Jeff pushed the appropriate button and Alan's portrait became a radar picture with Tracy Island in the centre and a dot approaching – a craft was approaching the island.

"I thought Lady Penelope and Parker weren't due until after lunch?" asked Gordon.

"They not" replied his father.

"The reading's moving fast" commented Scott. "More likely it's an aircraft than a boat."

Brains started to stand. "I'll er head to the l-la..."

"No time Brains" remarked Jeff. "Operation Cover-up."

He sat down again as everyone turned and watched as the portraits of the boys in uniform became the boys in civilian clothes.

Kyrano stood and headed for the nearest piece of torn paper.

"No Kyrano. The boys made the mess; they can clean it up."

Kyrano gave a small bow. "They will need something to put the 'mess' in to. Please excuse me."

Kyrano began to leave as John stood. "Sorry guys, but if we've got company I should go and get dressed. He too left taking some of his presents with him.

"The crafty..."

"No time Gordon. The four of you get tidying up. Then Scott, Virgil, you two go and meet our guest while Gordon and Alan you're on standby in case they need back up."

"You don't think our guest is anything sinister Father?" Virgil asked as he began picking up paper.

"I know people do visit friends and family at Christmas, but given our location us getting visitors, particularly unannounced visitors is kind of unusual. Let's just say I'm taking no chances."

As Scott and Virgil watched from their hiding place, the plane came in for what both men would call a textbook landing.

Once the engine had died down there emerged from the plane four females who looked to be about the same age as they were.

"Wow Scott, they're gorgeous."

"Virgil" his brother hissed. "They could be an invasion force and you want to whip out the mistletoe?"

"Come on Scott, do they look like an invasion force? I can't see any weapons."

"No they don't. They look like they're going to play damsels in distress. Instead of being washed up on our shore they're going to claim they're about to run out of fuel."

Virgil cocked his head to one side.

"Virg?"

"The one nearest the plane, I've seen her before."

"Where?"

"Recently. In a photo." He closed his eyes to help his concentration. He opened then again. "Sorry, I'm sure it'll come back to me. But who ever she is, I don't think she's a damsel in distress."

"Hundred says she is."

"You're on."

"Right you stay here and I'll try to find out more. I'll keep the link open, be ready to move if I call."

"F.A.B."

Scott broke cover and started to walk towards the women who were taking in their surroundings.

One of them saw he was coming and indicated to the woman who currently had her back to Scott.

She turned and smiled. "Hi... No don't tell me... it's Scott, right?"

"Er...yeah."

"I'm Esther, the eldest like you."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"These are my twin sisters Rachael and Rebecca. And the baby of the family, Miriam."

As each was introduce she waved.

Scott inclined his head slightly. "Ladies." He turned to Esther. " If you know who I am then you'll know that this is a private island. I must ask why you're here?"

The sisters exchanged looks.

The one calling herself Esther turned back to Scott. "You mean you don't know why we're here?"

"No. Should I?"

Rebecca turned to her twin. "Who do you reckon is hiding behind the trees?"

"If Scott's here, my money's on Virgil."

"Agreed."

Esther answered the unspoken question. "We wouldn't be very good at our job if we didn't figure you'd bring back up."

"And you wouldn't be very good at yours if you didn't" added Rachael.

Scott was beginning to feel very uneasy.

"Here he comes now" remarked Miriam.

Scott turned; Virgil was coming towards them. He watched in astonishment as his brother went up to each in turn and not only shook their hands but kissed each on the cheek.

When Virgil was done he indicated Scott. "You must excuse my brother; it's old age – he forgets things."

"Okay I'll bite. What have I forgotten?"

"Perhaps this will help?" Esther held out something for Scott to read.

Scott took it, read it, briefly closed his eyes them turned them skywards. He brought them back to Esther. "You still haven't told me why you're all here."

"John really didn't tell you?" she asked once she'd explained the reason for their visit.

"No he didn't" replied Virgil. "Right tomorrow we're tying him to a palm tree and pelting him with snow balls."

"Snow?" asked Miriam. "You're expecting snow?" She looked around. "Here?"

"Brains's party piece" explained Virgil."He covers the island with artificial snow which not only looks like snow but feels like it too."

"That I would like to see" remarked Rebecca.

"Don't you have your own Christmas to get back to?"

She explained why they hadn't.

"In that case, please except my invitation to be our guests for the holiday."

"Now hold on Virgil, do we have enough food? Remember we've got John staying as well."

Virgil gave him a look. "Scott, just for that, when we tie John up tomorrow, we should make you join him."

"Never mind that" put in Esther. "Where are we going to sleep? On your bedroom floor?"

"Of course not" replied Virgil. "I would take the floor. But there's no need for that; we have a guest house."

"We call it the Round House. We've got a couple of guests arriving after lunch so all the rooms are ready."

"Why all the rooms?" asked Rachael.

"One of our guests is an English butler" answered Virgil. "He and Kyrano have a bit of a rivalry about who makes the best man-servant; he'll be checking all the rooms for dust."

"So are you staying?"

Esther looked at her sisters who were nodding enthusiastically. "Thank you. We'd love to."

"Right then" Virgil tuned towards the plane. "Let's get you unloaded."

"You remembered where you'd seen Miriam before?" Scott whispered as he and Virgil led the way to the house."

His brother nodded and kept his voice just as quite. "Yep."

"And what if you'd been wrong?"

"Gee Scott you really are getting old. You think I wouldn't have check with Father first? Oh and don't forget; you owe me a hundred."

When Scott entered the lounge everyone was waiting expectantly; except John.

His father was still behind his desk, Alan and Tin-Tin were on the couch, while Gordon and Brains had a chair each. Which left his grandmother and Kyrano seated under the portraits.

"May I introduce our agents from New York, Esther, Rachael Rebecca and Miriam."

They each came in as their name was announced, followed by Virgil.

Scott then introduced everyone. "John doesn't seem to be here at the moment."

"Welcome to Tracy Island" began Jeff. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas" they chorused back.

"Not that we're not pleased to see you, but what brings you out here?"

"Well" began Esther "because of the wonderful job that International Rescue does a lot of people wanted to send you Christmas greetings but they didn't know how. So they sent their cards to the World Government believing that they could pass them on to you. The post got so much that the government put out a call to International Rescue for help. John coordinated everything from Thunderbird Five and that's where we came in. We're here to deliver your post."

"But it's Christmas Day" exclaimed Mrs Tracy. "You should be home with your family."

Esther turned to her. "It's okay Mrs Tracy. As we explained to Scott and Virgil; we're Jewish so we don't really do Christmas and Hanukkah was weeks ago."

"But they will this year Grandma." smiled Virgil. "I've invited them to stay for the holidays."

She turned to Kyrano. "Do we have enough food?"

"Mother we have plenty. And as we have help we might even get through it this year."

Gordon turned to Scott. "Well don't keep us in suspense. Bring in the sack."

The sisters turned and left the room followed by Scott and Virgil.

"Just how big a sack is it?"

Gordon got his answer when moments later the six of them re-appeared pulling a sack each.

"Wow" exclaimed Alan. "That's a lot of cards."

"Not exactly" replied Rebecca pointing to her sack and her twin's. "These have parcels."

"Really?" Gordon jumped to his feet and crossed to them. He quickly opened one of the sacks and pulled out the first parcel. He then stopped himself and looked at Rebecca.

"Don't worry they've all been checked. It's not going to blow up."

Gordon ripped the paper off and opened the box. The first thing he saw was a letter. He took it out and opened it.

"Well?" asked Scott. "What does it say?"

"No idea. It looks like Russian."

Rebecca held out her hand. "Allow me."

Gordon looked at her. "You read Russian?"

"Our grandparents were Russian, on both sides." She took the letter and read it. "Dear International Rescue, I have knitted this for you so that if you ever do a rescue in Siberia you will be very warm. Love Olga."

"What's the betting it's a long scarf" remarked Alan.

Gordon pulled out the article and held it against himself. It was an oversized jumper in fluorescent orange

Alan let out a laugh. "At least she got the colour right; it matches your sash."

"Don't forget to write and thank her."

Gordon began folding it up. "Of course Father." _'Hold on what about security?' _Gordon quickly looked at his Father, saw the look on his face and realized he was joking. He put the jumper back in its box.

Of course they would be thanking everyone - in a general thank you via their website.

Virgil glanced down at his sack. "I wish John had warned us; it's going to take until next Christmas to get through this lot."

"I know..." began Gordon.

"We've already decided" Virgil stopped him and turned to Brains. "You're going to do your party piece right?"

"It's a-all set up."

"Good. John'll be shot at dawn."

Alan tuned to him and his eyes lit up. "Shot? With snow balls?"

Virgil nodded.

"Like it. But this is my idea" Gordon looked at the twins "for which I need your help.

Two pairs of eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah" remarked Rachael. "We've heard stories about you."

"About me? Sweet angelic little me?"

Jeff chose that moment to drink some of his coffee, his son's remark caused him to gulp it.

Gordon held his head high as he explained his idea.

Rebecca nodded. "Okay we can do that."

"Assuming of course we can get John to come out of hiding" remarked Alan.

"Allow me" replied his father. He opened a link. "John."

No answer.

He called louder. "John!"

"Yes Father?"

"What in the world have you been doing?"

"Getting gunk out of my hair. Someone's sabotage my shampoo."

All eyes turned to Gordon.

"If he had got up with everyone else he would have had plenty of time to deal with it."

"John we have company, how much longer are you going to be?"

"Five minutes?"

"Five minutes." Jeff switched off the radio.

Virgil turned to the sisters. "Whatever you've heard about Gordon is probably true."

. "Yeah" agreed Scott. "If he's angelic I'm The Hood."

Gordon folded his arms. "So what have you heard?"

The sisters exchanged looks.

"I remember one story" began Miriam. She then said something in Russian which caused all four of them to giggle.

"Oh yeah" agreed Rachael. "That could only have been Gordon."

"He was so" continued Rebecca. "What the word I'm looking for?"

Now it was Esther's turn to say something in Russian which again caused all four of them to giggle.

Gordon decided it was time to defend his honour. "Lies. Whatever you've heard; it was all lies."

"Really?" asked Miriam. "So who rescued Ned Cook and his cameraman? I always thought it was you."

Gordon unfolded his arms and stared at her as there was general laughter around the room.

Alan turned to Tin-Tin "Has Gordy met his match?"

Gordon was still looking at Miriam. "You and I need to have a little chat."

"Ooh. Promises, promises."

John came into the room. "Hi. Sorry I wasn't here earlier I...had to do my hair."

That caused his four brothers to snigger.

"Anyway you're here now." Scott introduced the girls to his brother who shook hands with each one.

"So?" began Rachael. "You didn't tell anyone we were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It certainly was that" remarked Scott.

"That means" continue Rebecca. "You'll have to pay a forfeit."

"Forfeit? What forfeit?"

The twins linked one of their arms in John's and guided him to the couch where Alan and Tin-Tin moved out of the way. They sat him down and Rachael reached for a piece of mistletoe which was lying on the coffee table.

She sat back up. "This. Now close your eyes."

John did so; expecting to feel a kiss on both cheeks. Instead he felt a shower of letters falling around him as Scott and Virgil empty a sack of post over him.

"Here your post Johnny" began Scott. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
